Summertime Lovin
by Pr3tTyGuR1Na3
Summary: Duncan/OC story. CJ goes to Camp Wawanakwa to spend time with her uncle. She wasn't expecting to fall for the resident bad boy...This story is currently being re-edited. I've decided to go a different way and make it a whole new season, similar to Total Drama All Stars. If you have any ideas on challenges and what characters should be in it, please message me. Thank you very much!


Summertime Lovin'

Background

All I wanted to do this summer was lounge in my pool and eat junk food. Instead, my dad forces me to go to this stupid island with my uncle. Can't get any worse right? Wrong**.** It can **always** get worse on an uncharted island with Chris and his insane ideas, Uncle Chef's disturbing food, and a Juvie brat that doesn't know the meaning of 'No'.

This summer is gonna suck…

Character Information

Name: Cambria Nicole "CJ" Jones

Age: 16

Ethnic: African – American/French – American

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Stereotype: The Army Brat

Clothes

Normal: Black belly shirt, baggy, camouflage pants, and sandals. Has two black wristbands on both wrist and a red bandana tied around upper-left forearm. Sometimes wears a camouflage hat. Hair is usually down, in low pigtails, or in a low pony.

Swim: Black, one-piece bathing suit with a black wrap skirt/scarf and sandals. Hair is either in a bun or pony.

Sleep: Black sports bra with baggy, grey, sweat pants with hair in a bun or pony.

Personality

Likes: Fighting, reading, listening to music, animals, the rain, the colors: black blue purple red and green, and sweets

Dislikes: Too much sun, arrogance, rudeness, goody-two shoes, bossiness, the color yellow, ducks, and Chris McLain

Fear: Hamsters, blood (not really a fear, but I'll explain later), losing her iPod, something happening to her son

Why TDI: Dad made her do it so she'll get out of the house

Family

Dad: Maxwell Jones

Mom: Wykami Nicole Raquel – Jones: deceased

Uncle: Chef

Brothers: Jarred "Jerry" and Robert "Bobby" Jones

Children: Theodore "Theo/Teddy" Jones

Pets: Titan – orange tabby, Bruce – blue-nose pit, and Reggie – yellow-spotted lizard

Chapter One

I REALLY Don't Wanna Be Here

I stepped off the boat with a deep frown directed towards the smiling man approaching me. "CJ – glad you could make it. How's your old man?"

I continued to glare at the man. "I really hate you, y' know that?"

"Kinda figured you'd be upset. That's why I brought you these." He held out a colorful bag towards me, which I took and opened it. Inside were different assortments of chocolate and other sweets. Looking back up at Chris's face, I saw his smile never left. "Better?"

"…you win this round, McLain," I mumbled, stuffing the bag in my pants' pocket and moving over to the other competitors. I said nothing to the m as I stood between a big, black guy and a white boy with a cowboy hat, then proceeded to open my goody bag and take out a piece of chocolate, popping it in my mouth before taking out another.

"Looks like someone's got a sweet tooth," a deep, smooth voice spoke rather close to my ear, almost making me choke. Looking over my shoulder, my dark emerald eyes connected with a pair of intense blue orbs.

Duncan

Her green eyes stared into my blue ones with boredom and a hint of irritation, a smudge of chocolate on the corner of her luscious lips. I couldn't help but imagine licking it off those wonderfully pouted lips, which have been etched into a frown ever since she stepped off the boat. I bet she'd look even hotter if she smiled.

She stared at me for a moment, silently, and then her lips parted as she melodious voice assaulted me, sending tingles down my spine. "If you value the ability to call yourself a man, I suggest you step away, unless you really wanna lose something important." Her voice was as cold as ice, and I knew the threat was true, so I stepped off a bit, but not too much.

"You're feisty; I like that in a woman." It was true – she was a woman. She wasn't overly skinny like the bratty Heather or overweight like the loud-mouth LeShawna; she was slender with well-rounded hips and a rack that any woman would envy. She was toned, which meant she either worked out or played sports, and was just a few inches shy of me, her head reaching just under my chin. "Name's Duncan," I told her with a smirk.

"Good for you, sport," she replied, that same cold tone she used before laced in her voice. It didn't really suit her though. Seeing me still staring at her, she raised a delicate eyebrow in my direction. "Can I help you?"

"Well, I told you my name, it's only fair you tell me yours," I replied easily, though I really was anxious to know her name.

Cambria

'What is up with this guy? Why was he so interested in me?'

I gave him a quick once-over; piercings, green Mohawk, cocky expression, radiating danger and sex appeal – definitely a delinquent. Must file him under 'Stay Away'. I didn't know why, but I was always attracted to the dangerous type. However, I had learned a long time ago that messing with the bad boy always gets you in trouble, physically and emotionally.

CJ," I told him after a moment of silence, though I really shouldn't have.

"CJ, huh? Not the kind of name I was expecting from someone as hot as you, but whatever." He shrugged his shoulders and smirked at me again. I wished I could slap it off his face – it was really irritating.

"Well, I told you my name, now leave me alone." I dug into my candy bag for more sweets and pulled out a Jolly Rancher sucker. Yummy, I thought, quickly unwrapping it and sticking it in my mouth.

=====Later=====

After Chris's prank of soaking us in the lake when the dock broke under everyone's combined weight, we dried off and met up at the campfire pit. I met a few people I actually got along with – LeShawna, DJ, Bridgette, Gwen, Noah, Owen, and Eva, surprisingly – and also some who irked me to no end – mainly Heather, Courtney, Noah, Tyler, and Ezekiel. I also had another stalker besides Duncan, Cody. I'll admit, he was cute, but more in a little brother type of way. He tried getting my attention, but one glare from the punk boy sent him running with his tail tucked.

Annoyed at all the attention, I decided to do something I should've done when I first got off the boat.

"Chris, I'm going to the mess hall," I informed him, totally interrupting his speech about the competition.

He gave me an annoyed look, but nodded anyway. "Go ahead; he's probably in the kitchen waiting for you anyway."

I nodded back to him and walked away, ignoring the piercing eyes in my back.

=====End=====

Chapter Two

First Impressions Last a Lifetime

"Uncle Chef!" I shouted with glee as I embraced him, his large arms wrapping around me as well as he twirled me slightly.

"There's my lil' butterfly! How you been, girl? You been straight?" He asked me, setting me back on my feet.

I gave him a smirk. "Straight-ish."

He mirrored my expression, though his looked a lot me threatening. "That's my girl! How's yo' daddy been?"

I couldn't help but sigh at the mention of my father. "He's good…" I said, hesitantly, not really wanting to answer. "He's been a little…distant lately. I'm not really sure what to think." My dad and I haven't really had a good relationship ever since he found out I got pregnant, and it was hard trying to have a relationship with a parent who basically wanted nothing to do with you. At least Mama would help me.

Chef gave me a sad look, placing one of his over-sized hands on my shoulder in comfort. "If you ever need anything, just tell me, alright sweet pea?"

I smiled up at him before hugging him again. "I know, Uncle. Thanks."

"You're welcome," he told me as we broke away. "Now, how does some grub sound, huh?"

"You read my stomach." At that moment, my stomach let out a furious growl, and we both laughed and made our way into the kitchen.

No One

The other 22 campers entered the main lodge after seeing their cabins and were welcomed by the sight of CJ and a giant, brute – looking man laughing together, a plate with a cheeseburger, fries, and a milkshake in front of the ebony girl. Noticing their arrival, the man's face hardened dramatically, and he shouted with authority, "Alright, LINE UP! Get ya plate, get ya food, and then sit ya butts down!" Everyone did as he said and got into line while CJ laughed to the side, sipping on her shake.

"Excuse me, but will we be getting the major food groups?" Beth asked, being the first in line.

Harold spoke up beside her. "Yeah. I get real bad hemorrhoids if I eat too much starch."

Chef, who was not amused, yelled, "You'll get SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN!" Fearfully, the two took their trays of food and headed towards their team tables as the others began moving down the line. "NEXT!"

Cambria

I silently giggled to myself as I watched my uncle scare the piss out of everyone, the sight simply amusing to me. I was so busy watching them that I didn't notice the person sitting next to me until he spoke. "Hey there, sexy. Been lookin' forward to seein' you again."

Rolling my eyes, I looked at Duncan from the corner of my eyes. "And there goes my last few moments of peace," I mumbled, the straw of my shake still in my mouth.

"Aw, don't be like that babe," Duncan teased, throwing an arm over my shoulders, causing me to tense, "you know you can't resist me."

"You're so full of yourself." I tried slipping out of his grip, but he had a good hold on me. From the corner of my eye, I noticed my uncle staring in our direction, a ferocious glare on his face. Uh oh, that's not good. "Dude, if you know what's good for you, you'd step off," I tried warning him as I noticed Chef raising him cleaver. "Seriously, let me go, or you're gonna lose that Mohawk."

Duncan, however, only chuckled, leaning even closer to me. "Just relax, sweetheart. I'm not gonna-"

"AH!" I pushed him down under the table just as Uncle Chef's knife flew over our heads and embedded into the wall behind us. Signing in relief, I looked up to see my uncle towering over us, glaring murderously down at the delinquent. "I don't think that was really necessary, Uncle Chef."

"_**Uncle!?"**_ I heard multiple voices whisper to each other in the back ground, but my focus was on my uncle, who was staring down a defiant Duncan, who had crawled from under the table and was standing toe-to-toe with my uncle. Oh, this is SO not good…

"What the hell, man! Are you trying to kill us?" the punk shouted in my uncle's face, making him even angrier.

"What do you think you're doin' wit' my niece, juvie brat?" Uncle snarled, and a look of surprise and fear flashed over Duncan's face as he looked down at me.

"NIECE!?"

"I tried to tell you," I told him in a condescending tone and a shrug.

Chef then caught his attention by hoisting Duncan up by his shirt collar; his cleaver – which he had pulled out of the table – held tightly in one hand as her waved it in front of Duncan's face threateningly. "I catch you anywhere near my little girl again, Delinquent, you'll be in a world of pain," he hissed before dropping the boy unceremoniously to the ground and whipping around to look at the others. "And that goes for the rest of ya! Anyone who even thinks about hurting my baby girl will answer to me! UNDERSTOOD!?"

Everyone nodded fearfully; most of them looked as if they had shit their pants. Chef nodded in content before giving me a loving smile and patting my head before heading back into the kitchen, giving Duncan one last vicious look. All was quiet, and I could feel numerous gazes on me as I laid my head on the table with a groan.

'So much for a good first impression…'

=====End=====

Chapter Three

First Challenge and First Friends

After the whole incident in the mess hall, I noticed a few of the campers were a bit weary of me now. They kept their distance from me – which honestly I preferred but it did hurt a bit – and would send me these glances as if I was going to blow up or something. It was really irritating.

At the moment, I was standing beside Chris in my swim suit with my hair pulled back in a bun as Chris explained the challenge: jumping off of a 1000 ft. cliff into shark-infested waters. Why he hasn't been arrested yet was a mystery to me. After explaining the challenge, Chris announced that the Bass were going first, but they all hesitated.

"Don't worry guys. I heard they make the interns do the stunts first to see if they're safe." Owen's statement didn't really seem to put much confidence in them.

"He's got a point," Chris said and turned to me, which gained everyone's attention. "Off you go, CJ!"

I gave him a bland look. "Do I look like an intern to you, McLain?" I deadpanned. Like hell I was gonna jump.

"You heard them - we gotta make sure it's safe."

I stared at him in silence. "Y'know, you're gonna get arrested one day."

"For what?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Being an irresponsible white person."

The older man rolled his eyes at me. "If you jump and survive, I'll give you two loads of candy."

"Make it five and twenty bucks, and I'm in." I bartered.

"Three and ten." He retorted.

"Four and fifteen."

We stared each other down before Chris sighed and I grinned victoriously. "Deal, now jump."

_So eager to see me die, I see._ I approached the edge of the cliff and looked down. I wasn't afraid because Chef and Chris used to bring me here when I was little and I made the jump when I was seven. _Well, here I go._

"Wait!" I paused, looking back at Courtney as she stepped next to me. "You're not really gonna jump, are you?!"

"Of course. We had a deal," I said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But you'll die!"

Thinking for a minute, I shrugged, causing everyone's jaw to drop, except Chris. "If I die, I die. Can't change that." And before anyone could say anything else, I jumped, performing a perfect 720 McTwist before I hit the water right in the middle of the safe zone.

"SHE MADE IT!" I heard Chris announce in what sounded like relief as I came up for air, waving at the stunned faces staring down at me from the cliff top. A boat appeared next to me and I climbed aboard, thanking the driver as I was given a towel and wrapped it around myself as I watched the others prepare to jump.

The first to jump was Bridgette, performing a perfect dive. She waved up at the others before joining me, and we smiled at each other, though hers seemed to be a bit strained. Next was Tyler, shouting excitedly on his way down, only to land on a buoy. Bridgette and I both winced as he slid into the water; luckily, it still counted as a point. It came to be DJ's turn, but apparently he couldn't swim, so he was named Chicken and sent down the Escalator of Chickens. Next to come where Geoff, Eva, and then Duncan, who stayed silent the whole time. Then came Courtney, but she made some weak excuse as to not jump and joined DJ wearing a chicken hat. Next was supposed to be Izzy, but instead Katie and Sadie jumped, so I figured she must have switched teams. Joy.

"I gotta say, babe," Duncan's voice came from my right as I leaned against the railing waiting for the other team to go, "you look VERY sexy in that bikini."

Rolling my eyes, I glanced at him from the side. He was leaning with his back against the railing, arms crossed over his chest with a dangerous smirk on his face. If I was any other girl, I might have swoon seeing the water dripping off of his rather muscular figure and the inviting yet predator-like glint in his eyes, but I wasn't another girl. I was Camille Nicole-freaking-Jones! No one – especially so arrogant Juvie runt – was gonna change that.

As I was about to give a smart retort, one of the interns called my attention. "Yo, CJ! Phone call!"

Giving Duncan a snide look I walked away but I could still feel his gaze on my back as I took the device from the intern's hand. "Hello?"

"Mommy!"

A wide smile spread across my face as my baby's voice came through the phone. "Hi, baby! How are you?"

"Okay," I heard whispering on the other end before he spoke. "Uncle Bobby said Uncle Jerry said 'hi'!" He sounded so proud to have related the message that I couldn't help but smile wider, if possible.

"Tell them I said 'hi" too. Are you being a good boy for your uncles?" Jerry and Bobby were the only members of my family who didn't criticize me on what happened, and they're also the only ones that knew the whole truth. They supported me and helped me through the time I was pregnant and even volunteered to babysit after Theo was born.

Duncan

I watched CJ stalk away from me towards the intern that called her, my eyes following the sway of her hips in that tiny black bikini as she did so. God, she was so hot! Not only that, but she had a mouth on her too. I liked it when my women could hold their own in a conversation, and CJ was full of smart, witty remarks to keep any guy on their toes.

"Hi, baby! How are you?" Looking back at her, CJ had a huge grin on her face as she talked to whomever on the phone. For some reason, it bothered me.

'Probably her boyfriend telling her how much he loves her or something,' the bitter thought crossed my mind before I forced it away. 'Ugh, what is up with me? I just met the girl and I'm already acting like some love-struck idiot! Get it together, Duncan! She's just some girl you like to annoy with a really nice rack and gorgeous green eye-DAMMIT!'

I decided to go back to watching the rest of the challenge, ignoring the voice in my head telling me I was jealous someone else was making her smile.

Cambria

I continued to smile as my baby told me about everything he and my brothers were planning on doing. Apparently, Bobby and Jerry took him to a hockey game and he got to actually take a free shot, then they went to Central Park, where they taught him the basics about ice skating. It felt good that my brothers took interest in him, something my dad refused to do. "Uncle Jerry, me, and Uncle Bobby were playing hockey and I score a lot; I even gotta trophy!" He babbled excitedly.

"That's great, maybe you can show me when I get back." A tap on my shoulder distracted me and I looked over at an intern, who signaled me to get off the phone. Rolling my eyes, I said with a sigh. "Sweetie, I gotta go but I promise I'll take to you late today, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. Bye-Bye!"

"Bye." Hanging up, I gave the guy a fierce glare, causing him to gulp nervously. "NEVER interrupt me when I'm on the phone, EVER! Got it?!" He nodded frantically and skittered away, and I moaned in distaste at the headache that was beginning to form between my temples. I always got headaches after talking to Theo, not that he necessarily caused them. It was mostly from holding back tears from not being able to see my son.

"You okay?" A voice piped up behind me, and I turned to see Bridgette and Gwen standing behind me.

I nodded, a bit confused that they were talking to me. I mean, everyone pretty much avoided me after the incident in the main lodge. "Yeah, I'm good. Just some stressful stuff at home." They nodded in understanding, and I couldn't help but ask, "Why are you talking to me? Not trying to me rude or anything, it's just everyone's been giving me a pretty wide berth."

"Yeah, we're sorry about that; we just didn't want to get on your bad side when you have an uncle that makes the food here," Bridgette responded with a smirk, and I couldn't help the tiny smile that made its way onto my face. "Plus, you looked kinda down, so we figured we'd ask what was wrong."

I looked away for a minute. Normally, I wasn't comfortable telling other people my problems – especially having to do with my two-year old son – but for some reason, they seemed to be really concerned. "I just really miss someone back home, nothing too serious. It's kinda a long story…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, CJ," Gwen reassured me.

"I do," I began, twiddling my thumbs and biting my lip, "but I don't think I can right now. But, I will son. I just need a little time first."

"Well, we're here to listen when you wanna talk, okay? And as for the others, don't worry 'bout them. They should come around eventually." Bridgette comforted me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We wanna be your friends, and who your family is ain't gonna change that."

I gave them a small smile, really thankful for their kindness. "Thanks guys. Really, it means a-"

The rest of my sentence was cut off as a huge wave suddenly crashed into us, separating us from each other. When the water finally calmed, I found myself sprawled over something firm and warm. I didn't know what – and honestly didn't care – because the force of the water caused my hair to come out of its hold and plaster itself to my face, shielding my eyes.

"Worst. Summer. Ever," each word left my mouth with a growl as sat up on my knees and attempted to move my hair from my face, but it proved useless as the thick strains refused to cooperate. "Damn hair!"

"Y'know," a voice drawled beneath me, causing me to freeze, hands still in my hair, "I rather like this position." At that moment, my vision was cleared and I got a look at what, or rather WHO, I was sitting on. "Plus, may I say how sexy you look all wet and wild like this?"

Oh shit…

=====End=====

Chapter Four

You Know You Want Me

Duncan

CJ stared down at me with wide emerald eyes, her expression frozen in a state of surprise. It was kinda cute how innocent she looked, but with how her body was, all innocent thoughts let my head. She was soaked to the bone form the huge wave Owen's jump caused, her long dark locks sticking to her body and dripping water down her milk chocolate skin. Seeing her in her barely there bikini and in the wet state she was cause a fire to shoot through my body and down to my cock, and I held back a hiss as she unconsciously shifted. God, what I wouldn't give to just throw her down and fuck her right here in the sand. But I couldn't, and that sucked.

She suddenly blinked, having come back to life, looked at me one more time before quickly scrambling up, digging her knee in my ribs at the same time, and I groaned in pain. As I laid on the ground recovering, I watch through strained eyes as she stalked away quickly, her wet hair waving behind her.

"Dude," I looked up as Geoff and DJ came over, helping me onto my feet, "nice one! She was all over you!" Geoff exclaimed.

"What can I say - she wants me." At least by the end of this summer she will, I thought to myself as we went to help the rest of our team with the crates.

Cambria

'Ugh, that stupid, egotistical, unibrowed - agh!' I angrily shoved against my crate, it moving only a few centimeters. "God, he's so annoying!"

"Who's annoying?"

I let out a small yelp, looking at Bridgette as she moved beside me to help with the crate. "Oh, it's you. I'm talking about Duncan or whatever his name is. He gets on my nerves!"

"He's probably just trying to get your attention." She commented as we began pushing. "I thinks he's into you."

I scoffed at the idea. "Like that'll ever happen; not in a million years!"

"Actually, I think you guys would make a good couple; you're tough and independent, and he seems like the kind of guy that has a soft spot underneath all that...Duncan-ness."

A shout of pain sounded behind us, and we turned just to see Harold on the floor, clutching his foot after Duncan dropped his crate on it.

"Yeah, WAY deep down." I muttered and continued pushing. "You know who would make a good couple - you and Geoff."

"Really?" There was a small blush on her face. "He is kinds cute..."

"Honey, as soon as I say you two together, I knew it was love at first sight!" I stated truthfully. "Oh, and by the way, he had been checking you out earlier too."

That got her blush to darken, and I laughed as she sputtered to retort. "Yeah, w-well, I say you on top of Duncan earlier! Explain that!"

"The law of gravity, my friend - what goes up, must come down. Unfortunately, I came down in the wrong spot."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

Pausing, I turned to look at her straight in the eye. "There are several people in this world that I find unbearingly obnoxious, and he is ALL of them. He is listed in Who's Who as **What's That**. He is LIVING PROOF that man can live using the head below their waist! He is the kind of guy that you would use as a blueprint to build a jerk, and I would never be caught dead in any kind of relationship with him."

With that, I began pushing harder, leaving her behind, but before I was out of earshot, I heard her mutter, "Never say never..."


End file.
